Precast concrete retaining wall construction elements are known. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,294, of O'Neill, discloses a retaining wall construction element having a forwardly disposed rectangular face panel and an integral embedment beam which extends into and is anchored by the soil mass. The embedment beam includes upper and lower walls, side walls and a sloping rear wall. In addition, the embedment beam includes notches for engagement which transverse support beams which form a soil interruption system to reduce internal pressure and which serve to lock the embedment beams together. The embedment beams further include pan inserts and a V-shaped groove disposed in the sloping rear wall to increase the frictional engagement between the embedment beam and the soil mass. The construction elements in accordance with the O'Neill patent have been widely used for many applications.
However, it is presently believed that there is a large commercial market for an improved precast concrete retaining wall construction element in accordance with the present invention. There should be a large commercial market for such elements because they are particularly applicable for railroad embankments and other large installations that may be repeatedly subjected to significant forces and/or vibrations.
The improved precast concrete retaining wall construction elements in accordance with the present invention fully meet the American Railway Engineering and Maintenance Association (AREMA) requirements for railroad installations. Further, such elements are economical to manufacture, ship and to install in a safe manner which reduces the risk for employees working on such installations. Further, the precast concrete retaining wall construction element in accordance with the present invention, are sized for efficient shipment by truck and have a pleasing appearance.